Mais importante que a minha felicidade
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: ... Era a felicidade dela. E eu, cego demais para notar, só descobri depois de muito tempo. Oneshot "Proibida para diabéticos" Caraca, eu só to fazendo fanfics desse casal ultimamente. Desse jeito vou explodir uma artéria! Espero que gostem!


Eu era idiota.

Acho que você também já me chamou de idiota, leitor.

Acho que vai descobrir quem sou ao decorrer da minha narração...

... Então não pretendo dizer meu nome.

No fim você entenderá.

Ou talvez no meio do caminho,

Mas com certeza será nessa narração.

Eu olhava pra frente.

E via um futuro que me esperava.

Eu olhava pra trás.

E via coisa a que me apeguei.

Olhava pra cima.

E via meus sonhos.

Olhava pra baixo.

E lembrava de coisas que queria esquecer.

Mas eu só estava falando de mim.

E os outros?

Quem disse que eu era a única pessoa?

Era o que eu achava.

Eu só estava vendo meu sofrimento.

E, alias, opinando pelo dos outros.

Eu nunca devia ter feito isso, para começar.

Mas, como todo ser humano, tenho defeitos.

Um deles foi a cegueira.

Não estou dizendo que via tudo preto.

Não, isso não.

Eu enxergava muito bem.

É só que eu nunca prestei atenção ao que devia.

Podia presta para coisas fúteis.

Mas eu nunca parei e pensei sobre o que era realmente importante.

Há alguns anos, conheci uma pessoa.

Ela era, pra mim, outra pessoa qualquer.

Quase um complemento ao cenário.

As poucas vezes que nos falávamos...

...Nem falávamos direito.

E, com o passar do tempo, ela apareceu mais vezes.

Ela se preocupava quando eu fazia de minhas "artes".

Mas aparentemente não parecia se incomodar muito.

Ela se desculpava demais.

E eu, besta como era, perguntava porque se desculpava tanto.

Nunca cheguei a ter uma resposta.

Mais alguns anos se passaram.

Eu já não hesitava em me irritar quando ela fingia que estava tudo bem...

... Quando logicamente não estava.

Eu não notava muitas coisas.

Mas até os pequenos detalhes não me escapavam.

Ela teve muitas coisas que talvez eu talvez nunca conseguisse ter.

Uma família respeitável, amigos na infância, uma vida calma, ...

Mas algo parecia faltar.

Quando notei isso, quis preencher esse espaço com alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Mas não estava conseguindo.

Então, depois de algum tempo...

Ela começou a me evitar.

Mas isso não me impediu de ir atrás dela.

Eu gostava de ter ela por perto.

E, como o egoísta que eu estava sendo, perguntei por que me evitava.

Como pude ser tão burro?

Como pude ser tão estúpido?

Céus, ela disse que me amava demais para continuar lutando por mim.

Então tudo pra mim fez sentido.

Porque ela parecia sempre mais à vontade com as outras pessoas do que comigo.

Porque ela parecia sempre ter vergonha de tudo.

Quis bater na minha própria cabeça.

Ela era desse jeito comigo há anos.

Mas eu era cego demais para prestar atenção nela.

Eu achava que gostava de outra pessoa.

E só enxergava essa pessoa.

Sequer via os defeitos dela.

Agora, para a surpresa dela, e para a minha própria...

... Eu a correspondi.

E, pela primeira vez na vida,...

Tive vontade de gritar e de felicidade com todo mundo.

Céus, eu senti que podia fazer qualquer coisa.

E mais tempo passou.

Éramos namorado e namorada.

E eu continuava rindo demais.

E ela continuava tímida demais.

Eu não fazia muita questão de estar do lado dela.

Ah, mas da felicidade dela eu fazia questão.

Eu começava uma discussão por causa da felicidade dela.

Me irritava quando ela fingia que não estava triste.

Não éramos de nos beijar muito...

... Mas toda vez que eu sentia o calor da mão dela eu não estava mais sentindo o chão.

E a mão dela tremia.

E a minha mão tremia.

Eu tive até medo de tocá-la.

Pensei que podia quebrar.

Que podia terminar toda essa felicidade.

Mas não terminou.

E minha respiração falhava.

E decidimos casar.

Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

Ela estava linda.

Tudo aos meus olhos parecia perfeito.

Mas, e aos olhos dela?

Isso não saia da minha cabeça.

O que ela achava disso tudo?

E toda noite eu acordava.

E toda noite eu perguntava a mesma coisa.

"Você... Gosta de estar comigo?"

E eu tremia.

Um frio passava pelo estômago.

E toda aquela coragem que eu tinha sumia do nada.

E ela respondia.

E parecia com a primeira vez.

Parecia sempre ser a primeira vez que ela me contava.

E eu me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

E eu toda noite ficava olhando ela dormindo.

Céus, ela era linda.

Ainda mais quando acordava de manhã e gritava comigo...

... Morrendo de vergonha por julgar golpe baixo.

E me atirar um travesseiro na cara.

E, quando eu me negasse a sair do quarto, atirar um jarro.

E eu escapar por pouco.

E eu pensava que queria passar por isso todo dia.

E pelo resto da minha vida.

Só muito tempo depois fui me tocar.

Amar não é estar próximo.

Muito menos beijar o tempo todo.

Amar é simplesmente querer outra pessoa feliz.

Só isso.

É desejar a felicidade de outra pessoa acima da sua.

Então eu descobri.

Eu tinha preenchido o espaço que faltava.

E nada mais me fazia mais feliz do que ver ela sorrir.


End file.
